


Denying Rex

by DawningStar



Category: Speed Racer (2008)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-24
Updated: 2008-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-25 05:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1634012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawningStar/pseuds/DawningStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Racer X before the Fuji race.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Denying Rex

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ishyko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishyko/gifts).



> Thanks to my sister, who always inspires my Speed Racer fic.
> 
> Written for Ishyko

 

 

The brilliant tropical sunlight made shimmering ripples of heat above the cars, and the first wavery glimpse of the Racer family had the distant quality of a dream--or a memory. Racer X let his eyes drift past to the other racing teams without pausing. He did not know the Racers, he had never met the Racers, and the fact that he hadn't taken an easy breath since hearing that Royalton wanted Speed Racer taken out of the race hard and early was only because it would make it more difficult to keep everyone alive. 

Speed-- _no_ \--young Racer looked nervous, but not frightened, which probably meant he didn't believe Royalton could do it. Togokahn, another major target in this race, looked determined, which meant he was still seriously overconfident. 

X gritted his teeth. Two targets, and a field full of drivers more than willing to do Royalton's dirty work. It would've been hard enough keeping Togokahn alive without adding Speed to the picture. 

He was in this race to protect Togokahn, however little the man wanted it. There had been two sabotage attempts already, so X was counting it a victory just getting to the race. The CIB didn't care who won, but if Togokahn died in the process they lost all chance of getting his information. 

Speed Racer was of no interest to the CIB. X had no orders at all regarding the young driver. 

In the back of his mind, he was already marshaling arguments to give the Inspector. Togokahn would be more likely to cooperate if X just let him crash. Letting Royalton push Speed to desperation would give the race fixer another skilled driver. 

The imaginary Inspector--and Minx--only looked back at him with that infuriating cool understanding, which was really much worse than if they'd lectured him on how protecting Speed was dangerous to his cover identity. 

Dangerous to Speed, too. Never mind the ancient history concerning Rex Racer--X himself was deeply hated by race fixers and independents alike for his violence on the track, and if anyone noticed him behaving differently toward Speed... 

_You're on your own, kid,_ Racer X thought, with a last glance at the Racers. The gleaming white of the Mach Six hurt his eyes. _I can't help you._ The icy protest that boiled up from his soul was only an illusion, because Rex Racer was dead. 

 


End file.
